Several long-term studies will be continued, among them renal structure in amyloidosis and its relation to the clinical course, and longitudinal study of systemic lupus erythematosus. An indepth study of ultrastructural changes in transplantation rejection will be undertaken based on over 100 cases. Focal sclerosis in membranous nephropathy. Progression of membranous nephropathy to renal failure often passes through the stage of focal glomerular sclerosis. The clinical behavior of patients exhibiting this focal sclerosis and the predictive value of biopsy will be examined in our material. Approximately 25 such patients have already been identified. Study of cryoglobulinemia will be continued. Six such cases have been collected. Relation between the various crystalline patterns in the glomerular deposits and the immunoglobulin levels in the serum and urine will be studied. Radiation vasculitis in man and experimental animals will be studied by electron microscopy and related to dose and site. The study of radiation effects on the testis on the ultrastructural level will be continued. The histological ultrastructure of the hilar tumor of ovary will be correlated with hormonal effects. Two cases are available for that purpose. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kannerstein, M. and Churg, J. Peritoneal Mesothelioma. Human Path. 8:83-94, 1977. Kannerstein, M., McCaughey, W.T.E., Hill, D.P. and Churg, J. Papillary Tumors of the Peritoneum in Women: Mesothelioma or Papillary Carcinoma. Amer. J. Obs-Gyn. 127: 306-314, 1977.